User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/A Shove Hammer Spiker
/Archive1 Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Common build which works very well. Although it is a pretty standard/well known build, it is one which deserves to be favored. Defiant Elements 16:18, 27 November 2006 (CST) #Works well, should be favored. Sol Dragonblade 08:49, 1 December 2006 (CST) #good Build BMW 01:25, 9 December 2006 (CST) #Incredible Damage! I manage to stay alive for while in AB with this build-X H K #Extremely good spike. I rock Cm with it. A+++ Franko 18:01, 1 March 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #6 mana-skills, 2 signets. You need 4 pips. Adren is unused, too bad. Heavy use of tactic, non-primary, make me think to switch to D/G: shove, thrill, healsig, wildblow works perfectly, if not better, w scythe. #::No it's not. Tactics is to be used as high as possible to get the most damage out of it something that is only possible using a warrior and runes. Also the warrior primary is there to make sure you get the most raw damage when you spike. The build works perfectly. I have played it and i have played vs it.--85.226.179.227 13:16, 15 January 2007 (CST) #Read below. Don't think viable anymore. --Silk Weaker 01:04, 16 February 2007 (CST) #This used to be good. Not so much anymore with so many skill changes. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:36, 25 February 2007 (CST) #You've not enough energy to perform more than a spike, and the damage is not so high. 11 March 2007 Discussion QQ's main hammer build during the Season 1 playoffs, been somewhat common ever since. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:23, 18 November 2006 (CST) :I'd rename it — Skuld 16:26, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Second the rename. This is a PVP KD-monger, not a tank. — 130.58 (talk) 02:15, 5 December 2006 (CST) I would say Shadow Walk is not a viable teleport skill. If you use that you will be unable to complete your combo before the monks heal the target. The spike will just be too slow as Shadow walk doesn't work with other stances.--85.226.179.227 13:10, 15 January 2007 (CST) Hammer Bash I seem to remember Hammer Bash being used instead of Wild Blow, or at least somewhere. May not have been the original though — Skuld 18:59, 13 December 2006 (CST) The main point ( in my opinion ) is to be able to use a spike that requires no adrenaline. Hammer Bash would require adrenaline build up. --24.18.41.99 01:24, 14 December 2006 (CST) :You have a 20 sec cap between spikes, you can use a couple of bashes — Skuld 08:51, 14 December 2006 (CST) Since this skill uses no adren, wouldn't Burst of Aggression be a much better choice than Tiger stance? P A R A S I T I C 03:09, 28 December 2006 (CST) :It doesn't really matter since this is a spiking build, and you gotta wait for Shove to recharge anyways. You need to save up energy for the next spike so you cant' really spam BoA. Spread Whats the deal with that attribute spread? And why are you using runes in pvp, and worse, on an overextender? — Skuld 14:21, 14 January 2007 (CST) Spread My changes to the attribute spread were made to reflect the equipment panel. If I made a huge mistake, I'd appreciate it if you could explain your comment more clearly; what do you mean "why are you using runes in pvp?"OlliD 00:43, 15 January 2007 (CST) :It should really be 12 hammer, 12 tactics, 3 strength. You aren't using strength for anything except to prolong your IAS.--Spawn 04:33, 13 February 2007 (CST) Burst of Aggression Switched it in because it makes 10 time more sense.--Jngrow 20:48, 18 January 2007 (CST) :I agree. Author of this build, add that to the variants.-X H K ::You're allowed to do that yourself, ya know. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:44, 13 February 2007 (CST) Propose Archive Not run anymore. Never liked it much anyway. --Silk Weaker :People don't run it alot anymore but it's still good. Teutonic Paladin 21:15, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Is it good enough with so many alternatives around? --Silk Weaker :::Yes. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:18, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Thrill of Victory? See Power Attack. Tiger's Stance? Shove? See Signet of Judgment with Frenzy and Rush. Why are you limiting yourself by having shove? SoJ has range, same recharge, 1/4 slower cast, and deals less damage. Why would you want a warrior with high tactics and.. wtf 12 mastery anyway? Where's Enraging Charge then? --Silk Weaker 18:47, 24 February 2007 (CST) Thrill does more Damage, and read variants for about tiger stance. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 18:49, 24 February 2007 (CST) Low Energy Healing Signet of Stamina + Healing Signet costs nothing and can be combined with either Disciplined Stance, or Mending Touch for a pretty durable spiker. Sprint or some kind of speed increase would be needed without death's charge tho. --DankClimes :better things than stamina can be used, and you can't drop the teleport for /mo — Skuld 18:09, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Signet of Stamina actually synergizes very well with Thrill of Victory, besides its use for healing spike damage. --DankClimes :::I don't recall mentioning anything about that. — Skuld 21:23, 10 March 2007 (CST)